wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows 11
'Windows 11 '(Codename Fusion) would be the successor to Windows 10 and the predecessor to Windows 12. It would be released on January 14, 2020. Development of Windows 11 started around late 2010s as a small project based on a Microsoft Azure project. On August 6, 2019 Microsoft announced that either move back to Windows 9 or head to the new Windows 12 due to a bug called debugattack.UPC which Microsoft can not patch due to that the code in it head caused a fail and the operating system can't keep up with the fail safe defender similar to the Gatekeeper bug that happened with Windows Codename Graphs also lastly Microsoft announced that if you want your files you can use the Movetool which is for free on Microsoft's page. Builds Build 19798 Screenshots leaked in August 4, 2020. Build 19807 Build date August 12, 2020, leaked in August 29, 2020. Build 19821 - September Insider Preview First public Insider Preview build. Released in September 27, 2020. = * Redesigned WordPad. * Redesigned OOBE Build 19861 Released on October 19, 2020. Build 19877 - November Insider Preview Released on November 4, 2020. Build 19879 Released on November 8, 2020. With changes: *A message box that says Windows Media Player will be removed soon appears when you launch Windows Media Player Build 19888 - December Insider Preview Released on December 11, 2020. With changes: *Users can swipe down to close UWP app in tablet mode like Windows 8/8.1 *UWP apps can be shown in full screen like early Windows 10 builds (but pressing ALT+TAB won't turn app into windowed, unlike early Windows 10 builds) Build 19901 Released on December 25, 2020. *Ribbon UI redesigned *Issues with the taskbar in tablet mode fixed *New "Beta Fish" Wallpaper *Photos App redesigned Build 19918 - January Insider Preview Released on January 5, 2021. This build has some changes: *Redesigned Notepad, Remote Desktop Connection and Device Manager *Introduces some new apps, such as Solitaire Anniversary Edition *New theme and set of wallpapers. *The Start menu has been redesigned *Windows Media Player removed. *New Setup UI *Animated files and folders icons in File Explorer Build 19925 - January Insider Preview Update 1 Released on January 16, 2021. * Fixed scaling issue on the Start menu * Includes a hidden new logon screen that can be activated via the registry * Fluent Design WordPad, Sticky Notes and Notepad * Control Panel completely removed * USB-U Fully supported natively * Transparency effects without blur can be enabled Build 19941 Leaked on January 24, 2021. *Redesigned Private Character Editor *Microsoft Edge can be disabled *Transparent context menu Build 19958 - February Insider Preview Released on February 4, 2021. *New flat icons for some Administrative Tools (Computer Management, Component Services, Event Viewer) *Redesigned Resource Monitor *Fluent Design in Win32 apps title bar Build 19991 - February Insider Preview Update 1 Released on February 23, 2021. *Windows Mobility Center completely removed (in Windows 10, it's hidden by default) Build 20000 - March Insider Preview Released on March 11, 2021. * New Blue Screen of Death * Users can now use Google Account or Apple ID to Log on * Ribbon interface in explorer can be disabled * Battery life improved on Windows 8.1 era laptops * Fluent Design File Explorer, Magnifier, Task Manager and Remote Desktop Connection. * Groove Music rebranded to Microsoft Music * Lock screen redesigned Build 20022 - March Insider Preview Update 1 Released on March 17, 2021. * Windows Speech Recoginition removed * New Device Manager icons * Redesigned Device Manager, Computer Management and Event Viewer * Classic Phone Dialer removed * Flowers and Windows theme set removed * Windows Media Player redesigned Build 20028 Released on March 24, 2021. * Allows user to enable classic Windows Vista/7 Like start menu but animated * New Volume control UI * New logon screen (which is hidden in build 19925-20028) * Internet Explorer removed * New Animations Build 20051 Released on March 31, 2021. * Boot Screen redesigned * New sounds * Changes to the Setup UI * New "Games" App * New Task Scheduler * Paint 3D redesigned * MSN Messenger is back * MS Paint is back (removed in windows 10) and redesigned along with Paint 3D Build 20088 - April Insider Preview Released on April 8, 2021. * System Restore redesigned * Major performance improvements * Allows Windows Update do be disabled * Taskbar clock tooltip have a calendar icon (like in Windows 7 Build 6608) Build 20091 - April Insider Preview Update 1 Released on April 18, 2021. * Cortana can now be disabled like on Early versions of Windows 10 (until version 1511 (November Update) but in later versions it can be disabled by editing registry) * Microsoft Minesweeper now shipped with Windows * Improvements to Microsoft Edge * Live tiles can be completly disabled * Start menu tiles can be fixed freely on the desktop just like gadgets on Windows Vista and 7 Build 20102 Released on April 24, 2021. Build 20125 Leaked on April 30, 2021. Build 20127 - May Insider Preview Released on May 9, 2021. * Final sets of wallpapers * Added Support for third-party themes * Live tiles can be completly disabled * Minor UI tweaks Build 20135 Released on May 17, 2021. Pre-RTM build. * Minor bug fixes Build 20158 - RTM Leaked in May 28, 2021, 10 days before general availability. * Desktop watermark removed,but can be re added via registry. Editions * Pro * Home * Education * Enterprise * Enterprise LTSC 2021 * IoT Core/Enterprise * ARM Feature updates *November Update: Release on November 2021 *Anniversary Update: Release on June 2022 Service Packs And Editions * SP1: Re-Adds the Charms Bar And Start Screen from Windows 8 (Optional). June 2021 * SP2: Adds 1TB of storage, re-adds DOS Kernel in .exe format. December 2025 * SP3: Adds Legacy themes like the ones in Windows 12. March 2030 * Windows 11 SE: Contains Service Packs 1, 2 And 3. October 2034 * SP4: Adds Virtualization Support And Fixes Many Bugs. September 2036 * SP5: Adds Windows Infinity Theme. March 2037. * SP6: Adds Windows 12 Through 43 Themes. January 2053 * SP7: Extreme Amounts Of Bug Fixes. April 2107 * Windows 11 100th Anniversary * Windows 11 TE: Contains Service Packs 1 Through 7. July 2120 * SP8: Added Dick Figures theme. March 2108 * SP Final: Just Adds EVERYTHING. September ∞th Of No Year Hardware Requirements Trivia *Windows 8.1, 10 and 10.1 users can upgrade to Windows 11 *System requirements are same as Windows 8/8.1 and Windows 10. But Windows 11 is not designed for old computers. However some old computers can run Windows 11 pretty well. *Windows 11 Pro and Windows 11 Pro for Workstations have updated default apps but you can still find their original Windows 10 Pro version of these applications in other versions of Windows 11: **Active Directory 2.0 (more options and better design) **Remote Desktop 2.0 (more options, better design and even faster user change) **BitLocker 2.0 (there are 8-bit, 16-bit, 32-bit, 64-bit, 128-bit or 256-bit options for encryption. Microsoft might be able to develop 512-bit encryption if the technology is enough at that time. Better design.) **Hyper-V 2.0 (virtual machine bugs fixed and better virtual environment) Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft